The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Apple tree, which produces apples similar in color, shape and type to "Spokane Beauty" an unpatented, striped partially red variety of Delicious type, said unpatented variety being one with which I am generally familiar and have grown from time to time.
My new variety has a number of distinctive aspects however, including size of fruit which is one of the characteristics which first brought it to my attention since it was extra large, growing on a terminal bud on a tree of a variety which is known as "Spokane Beauty" (unpatented) and which was observed by me during an inspection of my orchard at Hood River, Oreg.
Carefully preserving the necessary material for reproduction, I have in fact carried out asexual reproduction by budding at my orchard and found that the initial size is maintained through successive propagations and in addition other characteristics are likewise reproduced, including fruit having less scab, mildew and bitter pit when compared with Yellow Newtown (unpatented) and a Golden Delicious which is not a patented variety as far as I am aware.
The Tree upon which the apples of my disclosure are grown also includes some aspects which are valuable commercially, including the fact that the tree is quite vigorous, upright but spreading with good crotch angle and adapts well to central leader training.
While I make no claim to color per se, it is notable that the colors are quite like those Delicious of the striped or partially red variety as classified by color requirements in U.S. Standards for grades of apples and particularly comparable to "Spokane Beauty" the unpatented variety referred to heretofore.
My new variety produces fruit for first picking in late September about the 25th and the last picking in October about the 10th usually.
In summary it may be stated that my new variety is distingushable by the following characteristics:
1. Large size as compared with "Spokane Beauty" (unpatented.)
2. Resistance to scab and mildew.
3. Less tendency to bitter pit.
4. Tree is vigorous, upright but spreading with good crotch angle.
5. Tree adapts well to central leader training.
6. The fruit color is attractive similar to the striped Delicious.